Jaune and his two sucubus
by Shadowheart431
Summary: Jaune gets bullied and by a chance of fate ends up with two hot succubus to keep him company while at Beacon Academy.


"Move out of my way shrimp" said a large booming voice followed by striking pain to the right side of his body. "Sorry Cardin" said the blonde boy who was holding his arm as if it was broken. Cardin turned around and grabbed the blonde boy by his collar and began slamming him into the locker till he heard a creaking sound. "Mister Winchester that is enough leave mister Arc a lone " came a female voice from down the hall. Before he could see which teacher had come to his rescue all mister Arc could see was the school floor.

"Jaune wake up" was all Jaune heard before opening his eyes to the site of Ms. Goodwitch the school's biology teacher kneeling downing checking on the young man. As Jaune began to get up his right arm gave into his weight. "OUCH!" Jaune yelled falling back down onto the floor. "Let me help you up and then lets get you to the school nurse" Goodwitch said giving the young man a hand as they walked down the hall. As the two entered the nurse's office they were greeted by the nurse's assistant. "Jaune what happened to you?" Was the first thing that came out of the red heads mouth as she ran up to him.

"I will leave mister Arc in you hands Ms. Nikos while I go look for mister Winchester" Ms. Goodwitch said as she exited the office leaving the two teens alone. "Did I hear right that someone had damaged my master?" Came a demonic voice from around the corner of the office. Before Jaune came a lovely black haired woman who looked at Jaune with a death glare. "Master Jaune is what Pyrrha said true someone hurt you? She said checking out his arm. "Yes it was Cardin again who broke it" Jaune said lowering his head before Pyrrha walked over and sat down next to him. "Now master Jaune remember if you want us to take care of him just give the command" Pyrrha said as a pair of red bat wings popped out from her back. "No I told you and Cinder that I just want a normal life and having one bully is enough…" Jaune said before laying back down on the bed as he closed his eyes.

-A week earlier-

Jaune sat in his room reading a Xray and Vav comic before a strange piece of paper fell from between the pages. { Who ever accepts this offer will be given a single wish, requirements are a strand of hair and two drops of blood } Jaune read on the piece of paper. Jaune quickly ran into the kitchen of his dorm room looking for a knife. After some time of waiting for the dishwasher to finish cleaning the dishes and his knife Jaune went back to his room. { Place the hair on the paper followed by the two drops of bloods} Jaune read the instructions getting himself ready for the pain to follow when he quickly cut his hand. In a flash of light came two beautiful women one with blood red hair and one with black hair. "Are you the one who summoned us to this world?" said the black haired woman who stared at Jaune waiting for his answer. "Yes I am" Jaune said getting up trying to not show his fear. "Well if you are the one who summoned us then you must be a very strong human" said the raid haired woman as she walked over to Jaune to heal his hand. From what Jaune learned from the two was that they were succubus who were looking for a master along with their names. Pyrrha was a new succubus while Cinder was a more veteran one and Jaune had just made a contract. "So Master Jaune what is your wish?" Cinder asked looking around his dorm room. "I wish for company while I am here at this damn academy" Jaune said not really thinking about his wish. "So then from today onward we will be by your side till you graduate" Pyrrha said as she bit Jaune's pointer finger and sucked out blood. After Pyrrha had completed her side of the contract Cinder followed just as Pyrrha did but instead she took blood from Jaune's neck. "So how long do you have left in this academy master?" Cinder asked looking around Jaune's dorm room noticing a few boxes in his room. "I just moved into this room yesterday" Jaune said as he pulled out his wallet to show his ID.

Jaune Arc, student at Beacon Academy

Age: 14 gender: Male

Freshmen student

access to computers: Yes

"So I have a young master" Cinder said smiling at Jaune as the young man looked towards Pyrrha who had a strange look in her eyes as well.

-Nurse's Office-

Jaune soon awake back in the Nurse's office and looked at Cinder and Pyrrha before speaking. "I don't want you two to hurt Cardin and it was just a broken arm it can be healed" Jaune said before Cinder cut him off " Master please understand we will follow your order but if next time he causes you a lot of damage I will gladly take it upon myself to hurt him severely. "Master Juane please understand that because of the contract we will follow all your commands no matter what but if someone hurts you we will defend you no matter what" Pyrrha said holding Jaune's hand with a smile on her face.

 **Hey everyone shadow here, so made this story last night out of boredom while still reworking on Jaune and His maids and working on the next chapters for A not so bad marriage. So going to make this clear here I will not be continuing this story but if someone else wants to pick up from were this one left off with your own twists please go ahead would love to read it as well :D. Well peace out guys n girls. P.s leave a review commenting on who would like to see in Jaune and his maids with there role be aware that the maids are going to be: [ Head maid ] Winter Schnee, [ Jaune's personal maids] Blake , Velvet , Neo and Emerald. But I will be making Ren and Cardin a part of rich families just like Jaune so they will need maids as well so idea please.**


End file.
